


All I need is you

by The_angst_goblin



Series: love stuck [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, I have no idea what I'm doing, Loss of Identity, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, just take this fic I initially wrote for myself and go wild my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: it all started with a slight interest in the hero, but it then quickly shifted into a full blown obsession.





	All I need is you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been almost two year since I posted anything, Yeesh... So anyway, I wrote this on my phone on various public transport on my way to/from work. Have fun! Just keep low expectation

He used to be somebody... right?

He can't exactly remember who, but sometime he will get those  _memories_. Well, not exactly memories. More like blurry images or simple thoughts that disappear too quickly to make sense out of it. Its too vague to really understand them but there's vague meanings and feelings attached to them.  Like some sort of message that he can't understand.

But they usually leave a feeling that he used to be someone before this. Someone... important?

But that doesn't make any sense. As far as he can remember he's always been  _His_.

His property, His precious little pet. The collar on his neck prove this. he's His, and he's never been anything else. His master told him that, so it must be true.

He would never lie to him. He's the only one that care about him. The only one that take care of him. The only one that  _love_  him. And he's grateful for this.

He is the only one worth of his attention, He says, and he believes it.

But those thoughts, they make him question everything he know. They make him feel like he's not supposed to be here. That he's not supposed to listen to Him, he's supposed to  _fight_  Him.  

He doesn't like it when those thoughts tell him that. Why would he fight his master? He is the only reason why he exist. His sole purpose is to serve and please Him.

He tell him he's a good boy, and good boy obey their master. They don't question what their master do. He's a good boy, so he doesn't listen to those bad thoughts.

But it's hard to ignore them sometime. They get so loud when His master is away. They scream at him to listen, telling him to "wake up" and "remember".

He doesn't like it when He's not there.

When He is near, He make them disappear. Replacing it with soft static in his head.  _So my precious pet doesn't have to think_ , He says with a smile and he can't help but smile too. Eyes shut in bliss.

It feels so good to let Him have control. 

-

Echos of who he used to be before still lingered. Even after Anti finally moulded Jackie into his perfect little pet, the hero still found a way to complicate things. Even if it was on some subconscious level.

Although it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Not so long ago, if he left his pet alone for too long his mind would clear up and they would be right back to the beginning.

 But now? He could leave Jackie to himself and come back to him still in the same mindset.

Sure, he would complain about weird thoughts in his head when Anti came back to him. But the glitch could easily get rid of them with his static. And they seemed to get weaker each time.

Anti was sure he could get rid of all traces of his pet past defiance pretty soon.

He never left him for more than a few hours at a time. He didn't want to risk anything happening to him in His absence.

He always came back no matter what, and Jackie greeted him with the same kind of enthusiasm one would expect from a dog seeing its master after being left alone for so long. Although there was some distress too, like always.

Today was no exception.

-

"What's wrong, pet? Are those pesky little thoughts bothering you again?" The former hero let out a whine and nodded.

"What if I told you I could make them go away for good?" Anti ran his hand through his pet's hair. "Would you like that?" He already knew what the answer would be, but he asked nonetheless. He grinned when Jackie looked up to him, enthusiasm clearly showing in his clouded eyes.

He nodded feverishly, but he was stopped fast when Anti's grip on his hair tightened. He gasped both out of pain and surprise.

"Use your word, darling" Anti locked his eyes with his pet.

 Toxic green looking down on what once used to be a bright and energetic blue, but now was more of a dull grayish color.

"Yes! Yes please, please I don't want this anymore!" Jackie begged.

Desperation could be easily heard in his voice, but Anti could discern the excitement hidden underneath.

He raised an eyebrow "and what do you want then?"

"You! I just want you. I don't need anything else but you, master"

Anti's grin shifted into a manic smile. He hooked a finger under Jackie's collar and brought him closer.

 "Well, who am I to deny such a request?" And with that, he closed the distance between them.

-

His master lips on his own were  _electric_.

It surprised him at first. The shock wasn't painful, simply unexpected.  But it slowly turned into the same static-like numbness he was accustomed to. Jackie moaned into his master's kiss, his eyes almost rolled back.

 It wasn't the first time he'd been kissed  by Him, but it never felt this  _good_  before. The longer it went, the quieter his mind became. The voices in his head were pleading, begging him to listen and stop this. But instead of listening, he tilted his head to let Him deepen the kiss. He simply ignored them while the static drowned out everything else.

It was slow and gentle, but he could taste His barely suppressed desire and hunger behind it. He could make him bleed and shred him to pieces at any moment if He wanted to; and he would gladly let Him.

He was the one in control and Jackie wouldn't even dare thinking of stopping Him.

He felt as if the static was drowning him. He was drunk off His touch,  he kissed back harder. He wanted more of it, more of Him.

-

Unfortunately for him, Anti had to break the kiss to let Jackie regain his breath. He couldn't help but smile when he whined at the loss of contact.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" He asked as he tilted Jackie's head to force his unfocused eyes to look at him.

There was almost nothing left in them. No more thoughts of resistance or ideas to defy His authority.

All that was left now was awe and pure adoration for Him.

"good... it f-feels so good" Jackie panted.

At that, Anti felt a sick sense of pride.

Jackie was finally His, and nothing could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> if I had the ability to write the sexy bits you better believe I would have! But alas I can't so it's all up to your imagination now.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to see what people think of this :>


End file.
